


More Compatible

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-28
Updated: 2002-03-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh takes a Cosmo quiz. Companion piece to "Compatibility"





	More Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**More Compatible**

**by:** Evelyn 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Summary:** Josh takes a Cosmo quiz. Spoilers, everything through "Dead   
Irish Writers."  
**Notes:** This is a companion piece to "Compatibility"." Special thanks   
to Shelley, for her encouragement, careful reading of this story, and suggestions. 

There are some things that are just meant to be together. Mike Piazza and the Mets. A well-done (and I do mean charred) hamburger and a bottle of ice cold Sam Adams. Josh Lyman and the words, "master politician," or my personal favorite, "the terminator." Yeah, I like that one. 

I nailed down those last three votes for the education reform bill tonight. And that calls for a victory banquet - all hail the conquering hero. Donna's down at security picking up the Chinese food we ordered. I'll just move the files piled up on my couch so we can sit there and spread the cartons of food on the coffee table. 

Oh, jeez, it's Donna's Cosmo, and it's open to... a double quiz - "Is He the Right Man for You?," and "Is She the One?" OK, I can handle this. I do well on standardized tests. Did I mention 760 on my verbal SATs?

1\. Did you grow up near each other?  
Yes 4 points  
No 0 points

OK, let's think about this. This is not just a yes or no question. Don't go for the obvious - that's the mistake a lot of politicians make. I grew up in Connecticut and Donna is from Wisconsin. But she was born in Minnesota where her grandmother still lives, and my mother recently moved to Florida. So the way I figure it, it's really a question about the electoral college. I mean Connecticut has 8 votes, Minnesota 10, Wisconsin, 11, and Florida, assuming they get rid of the damn butterfly ballots, has a whopping 25 votes. Yep, you can see that it's much more important that we don't come from the same state - and unfortunately, Canada gets no votes.

2\. Do you like the same foods?  
Yes 4 points  
No 0 points

Blech, I do not like chicken caesar salad. And Donna's idea of a good hamburger is one where you can still hear the cow mooing. OK, again, let's not go for the obvious. What's the subtext here? I like french fries and I like that Donna eats my french fries, although I'll never tell her that. Well, that's got to mean something, right? And we both live on coffee, although if she ever brings me a cup I'll know I'd better polish up the old resume. But can man live on fries and coffee alone? Maybe.

3\. Do you enjoy the same kinds of books?  
Yes 4 points  
No 0 points

I basically read political stuff. My favorite book is Profiles in Courage, by John F. Kennedy. It's probably the reason I went into politics in the first place. But Donna seems to read anything and everything. I bet if I looked into her tote bag right now I'd find a combination of Dostoevsky, Danielle Steele, and something on fly fishing. And she'd find information from all three to taunt me with. But do we like any of the same books? Oh, definitely. There's this book on alpine skiing we both love.

4\. Is she the first thing you think of in the morning?  
Yes 4 points  
No 0 points

That's a no-brainer. Of course, she's the first thing I think of in the morning. Who calls me everyday at 6:15 to make sure I'm up for early staff? Of course, if they'd only ask me about my Donna dreams at night.

5\. Do you share the same ideas for a vacation?  
Yes 4 points  
No 0 points

What's a vacation? These people clearly don't work at the White House. But back to the question. If Donna and I were going on vacation, not together of course because that would be wrong, but, if we actually did have a few days off, and just by chance we ended up in the same place, where would it be? Well, do you think that Donna would want to go to Port St. Lucie and watch the Mets in spring training? Would I want to go to Hawaii? Well I do tend to burn, but so does she with that alabaster skin of hers. But hell, if I were actually on vacation alone with Donna, we'd never set foot outside the motel room anyway so who cares where we were.

6\. Do you share the same sense of humor?  
Yes 4 points  
No 0 points

Does mocking count as humor? My favorite sport is mocking Republicans, and sometimes Donna's favorite pastime is mocking me. I'll just whisper the words, "so many women, so little charm." Yeah, that was definitely one of her better zingers. 

7\. Her family:  
Loves you 4 points  
Doesn't know you 2 points  
Hates your guts 0 points

OK, this one's hard because Donna's parents are, I'd better whisper this because I'm not sure if the Secret Service actually knows, Republicans. So I have to say, that I'm probably not one of their favorite people. And they're also probably not too thrilled with me because she hasn't been home for Christmas in the last two years. But, on the other hand, I've got to be better than Dr. Freeride and the other gomers she's dated. So let's just go with: if they knew me, they'd love me. Who doesn't?

8\. Do you share the same dreams for the future?

Yes 4 points  
No 0 points

Well, of course. Bartlett for America for four more years. 

9\. Is she like other women you've dated?  
Yes 4 points  
No 0 points

Thank God, no. She's nothing like Mandy or Amy and can we all just say a Hallelujah to that. Donna's smart, funny, beautiful, kind, generous, and not like anyone else I've ever known. If that's not worth 50 points, there's something wrong with this test.

Uh, oh. Got to slide this magazine back under the file folders. I hear Donna coming down the hall. What's the last question?

10\. Can you envision your life without this woman?  
No 4 points  
Yes 0 points

It says if you're really compatible, you'd score at least a 32 out of 40 on this quiz. They're wrong. I'd score all 40 points on this one answer alone.  



End file.
